


Cupcakes - Kylux

by RemusSweaters



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Baking, Cupcakes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusSweaters/pseuds/RemusSweaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo convinces Hux to 'bake' cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes - Kylux

“Hux?” Kylo asked from the couch where he lay, his head in Hux’s lap as Hux read some reports.  
“Yes Kylo?”  
“Can we bake cupcakes?”  
“What?”  
“Can we bake cupcakes?” Kylo asked again, sitting up and facing Hux who had now put his reports down and was looking at Kylo.  
“You want to bake... cupcakes..?”  
“Yes Hux. I want to bake cupcakes.”  
“Right...”  
There was silence while Hux thought this through.  
“Ok..” He said slowly, nodding and staning up.  
“But we need to find things for baking.”  
“We can sneak into the kitchens and steal stuff.” Kylo suggested.  
“Sure.”

\--half an hour and some very questioning glances from stormtoopers (Particularly Phasma) later--

“There. All the ingredients. Now how do you bake cupcakes?” Hux asked.  
“I don’t know!” Kylo exclaimed. “I thought you’d know!”  
“You think I’ve baked before?” Hux asked.  
“Well... No...”  
“Exactly.”  
“Let’s just try putting everything in a bowl and mixing it?” Kylo suggested, opening the butter.  
Hux nodded and reached for the flour, opening it and accidentally knocking it off the bench, sending flour all over Kylo’s black robes.  
“Hux!” Kylo exclaimed, throwing the butter at Hux and hitting him in the face.  
“You. Did. Not. Just. Do. That.” Hux muttered, wiping the butter out of his hair and throwing it at Kylo who was picking up the flour.  
Kylo threw the flour at Hux and soon they were throwing food at each other, both covered in flour, butter and eggs. Hux hit Kylo right in the nose with an egg and Kylo tackled him to the ground. They wrestled in the puddle of ingredients until Kylo had Hux pinned to the ground.  
“You were never very good at wrestling.” Kylo muttered, wiping the egg and butter out of his face.  
“You never had very good aim.” Hux spat.  
Within seconds they were making out, kissing each other violently.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short, but I didn't want to drag it on. I love these two idiots. xxx  
> 


End file.
